


Corona sin Dueño

by Hitsu_Von_Vestra



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Elincia and Mist became besties, F/M, Friendship, Geoffrey es todo un caballero
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsu_Von_Vestra/pseuds/Hitsu_Von_Vestra
Summary: Elincia recuerda sus días al lado de sus amigos mientras el frío aire de la guerra le cala la preocupación, Mist a ver el ánimo de Elincia, decide animar a la Princesa de Crimea con una simple actividad: Hacer coronas de flores.Fue hecho para el primer día de @ElinciaWeek2020.Un reto que había un Twitter y decidí participar en ello.
Relationships: Elincia Ridell Crimea & Mist, Elincia Ridell Crimea/Geoffrey
Kudos: 1





	Corona sin Dueño

**Author's Note:**

> No soy experta escribiendo ni mucho menos en temas así, sin embargo me gusta la idea de que a Elincia le gusten las coronas de flores, junto a que ella les hacía a sus amigos cuando eran niños. Espero disfruten y si le gustó me deja un Kudo, gracias.

La tarde estaba cayendo, el cielo con bastantes colores danzantes, entre ellos naranjo, azul, rojo y morado. Mientras Elincia miraba al rededor del campamento en busca de algo con que distraerse. En su búsqueda no se dio cuenta que una pequeña chica de ojos azules le miraba con preocupación por unos momentos para luego acercarse a ella.

.- _Disculpe, ¿Princesa Elincia? ¿Se encuentra bien?_.- Preguntó Mist con un tono de voz bajo.-

Elincia estaba tan absuelta en sus pensamientos que cuando escuchó la voz de Mist no pudo evitar voltearse asustada para luego volver a relajarse.

.- _Por la Diosa Mist, me diste un buen susto_.- Susurra con ambas manos en su pecho para calmar sus latidos.- _Me encuentro muy bien, gracias por preguntar.-_ Afirma para luego perder su vista en el deslumbrante cielo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.-   
.- _Sabes, solía amar las puestas de sol cuando era pequeña, Lucia y Geoffrey solía llevarme a una colina fuera de donde vivíamos para ver las puestas de sol con más claridad, mientras esperábamos al sol ponerse, yo tomaba flores de todo tipo y hacía coronas para ellos, sus sonrisas luego de terminar me hacían muy feliz y todos nos abrazabamos para ver al sol caer... Pero eso solo es un recuerdo más, luego de que asaltaran el castillo, mi vida no ha hecho nada más que empeorar cada vez más, Oh, Lucia y Geoffrey, me pregunto si estarán bien... no podría vivir sabiendo que están allí prisioneros del Rey o muertos en algún lugar...- Elincia lucia al borde del llanto con sus manos en su vestido_.-

Mist la miró con mucha lástima y entendió su situación, ella había pasado algo similar con la muerte de su padre Greil, con un escalofrío recordó a su hermano llegar arrastrándose con su padre en sus hombros, lleno de heridas de batalla y una herida fatal. Mist no podía creer la escena frente a sus ojos, e intentó con todas sus fuerzas ayudar a ambos, resultando en un fracaso. 

Mist sacudió la cabeza y abrazó a Elincia con fuerza.- _Princesa, entiendo su dolor pero créame que llorar no va a arreglar las cosas, lo mejor que puede hacer es mantenerse firme por su reino y por las personas que dieron su vida por la devoción que le tenían. Tengo un buen presentimiento que se encontraran algún día en nuestro viaje, así que sonría por nosotros ¿si?_ \- Mist le dio una gran sonrisa cálida y Elincia no pudo evitar sonreírle también.-

.- _Tienes razón, llorar no va a arreglar la situación ni mucho menos lamentarse, muchas gracias Mist, tus palabras me subieron el ánimo.-_ Elincia le regaló otra sonrisa con sinceridad y luego tomo a Mist de la mano.- _Vamos a dar una vuelta cerca, no creo que Lord Ike se moleste si desapareces un momento ¿verdad?_ -Mist negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a cuidar a la Princesa con su vida si era necesario.

  
Caminaron no tan lejos del campamento hasta que hallaron un pequeño prado de flores, ambas sonrieron de par en par para correr hacia el lugar con mucho ánimo. Al llegar, quedaron maravilladas con el paisaje, todas las flores eran hermosas, de diversos colores y tipos, mariposas volando por todos lados, era un sueño del cual no quería despertar.   
Mist rápidamente se dispuso a hacer una Corona para Elincia, pero no sabía que flores escoger, por lo que dio un pequeño paseo alejada de la Princesa hasta que divisó unos hermosos Girasoles. Se acercó a mucha prisa para admirar las grandes flores y con una sonrisa corto un par para hacerle una gran Corona a la Princesa. 

  
Elincia por su parte estaba hipnotizada por el bello paisaje, todo era perfecto, excepto que Lucia, Geoffrey y Bastian no estaban con ella para admirar el paisaje.   
Luego de unos minutos, se sentó bajo un árbol y se dispuso a colectar flores cerca para hacer coronas a todos los miembros de Los Mercenarios de Greil en forma de agradecimiento. 

Cuando la puesta de sol había acabado y las estrellas empezaban a hacer su aparición estelar, ambas sabían que era tiempo de volver al campamento.  
Elincia caminaba junto a Mist con muchas coronas de flores en sus manos para cada miembro mientras ellas usaban las que la otra le había hecho. 

Elincia iba con Girasoles y Rosas mientras Mist con Gardenias y margaritas, hablando de cosas triviales hasta que en una de esas conversaciones hizo sonrojar a la Princesa.

.- _Espero que este pequeño regalo les haga olvidar lo pesado de las batallas y una forma de mi agradecimiento por ayudarme tanto._ \- Elincia se acercó a cada miembro mientras le ponía una corona a cada uno. Cuando se acercó a Ike, con su típico semblante serio, Elincia no pudo evitar sonreír más de la cuenta y ponerle la corona. Cuando Ike abrió los ojos, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y Elincia se le quedó mirando fijamente y por un segundo vio el rostro de Geoffey, que hizo que se sonrojara aún más. 

Elincia se alejó con su corazón acelerado mientras pensaba en Geoffrey, le rezó a la Diosa que se encontrara bien y que pronto se encontraran de nuevo. Ya que quedaba una corona "sin dueño" en sus manos.

**Author's Note:**

> Quizás publique otras cosas por aquí de FE9/10 algún día (?)  
> Que tengan un lindo día/noche/cualquier wea a la hora que estés leyendo esto. 
> 
> Lávate las manos, toma mucha agua y quédate en casa~


End file.
